A trick, a treat, or a kiss?
by Luluw2Arty
Summary: Conan ne se doutait pas que cette journée d'Halloween allait se dérouler ainsi. Cependant, il ne va pas s'en plaindre. OS CoAi. HBD Eyto !


**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **A trick, a treat, or a kiss?**

 _ **31 octobre**_

Conan aurait dû se douter que Ran avait une idée derrière la tête lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir du centre commercial avec deux gros sacs dont elle avait tenu à lui cacher le contenu. L'après-midi venait de débuter, et Conan avait rendez-vous avec Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta au parc Beika. Cependant, la bande des Detective Boys n'était pas au complet. En effet, Ai s'était décommandée car elle se sentait malade, et Conan était quelque peu déçu. Il avait beau apprécier la compagnie de ses jeunes amis, la présence de la jeune scientifique l'apaisait tout particulièrement.

Lâchant un petit soupir, il quitta son poste d'observation près de la fenêtre pour sortir du bureau de Kogoro, qui ronflait gracieusement dans son fauteuil, et rejoindre ses camarades qui devaient déjà être en train de l'attendre au parc.

"Conan !"

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta dans son élan au moment où il ouvrait la porte, et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Ran qui s'approchait de lui. Un sourire malicieux dansait sur les lèvres de son amie d'enfance.

"Tu vas voir Ayumi et les autres, pas vrai ?

\- Hm, oui.

Surpris par la question, Conan la fixa, espérant qu'elle lui en dise plus. Ran lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Pourrais-tu leur dire de venir ici après ?

-Oui…"

Conan voulut lui demander plus d'informations, mais Ran s'était déjà retournée, sifflotant un air joyeux. Le détective rajeuni était bien curieux d'en savoir plus, mais les vibrations de son téléphone détournèrent son attention.

"Conan !

La voix d'Ayumi résonna à travers l'appareil.

-On t'attend déjà !

-Je pars de l'agence, répondit-il.

Il entendit Genta protester mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de raccrocher et marcher jusqu'au parc, en réfléchissant à ce que Ran pouvait bien trafiquer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait au parc, et fut accueilli par une Ayumi visiblement ravie de le voir car elle se jeta à son cou sous les regards courroucés des deux autres garçons.

Conan leva les yeux au ciel. Ai lui manquait déjà.

* * *

Les Détective Boys étaient plein d'énergie, et le comportement suspicieux de Ran était désormais une préoccupation secondaire pour Conan, qui devait focaliser toute son attention sur ses amis bien intrépides.

-Vous avez la forme aujourd'hui, constata-t-il, essoufflé.

-C'est normal ! s'exclama Ayumi.

-C'est Halloween aujourd'hui, et Ayumi aime beaucoup ce jour, précisa Mitsuhiko avec un sourire.

 _Halloween ?_

 _Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle Ran…_

-Conan ?

Ayumi, voyant le détective perdu dans ses pensées, s'approcha de lui. Le jeune garçon se rappela alors de la demande de Ran.

-Ah ! Je viens de me rappeler que Ran voulait que vous veniez à la maison après.

-Pourquoi ? demande Mitsuhiko.

-Pour manger ?! s'exclama Genta avec espoir.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle ne m'a rien dit, répondit Conan.

-Allons-y alors ! »

Ayumi prit Conan par le bras et le tira avec énergie vers la sortie du parc, suivie de près par les deux autres membres des Détective Boys. Conan leva les yeux au ciel. Il eut une pensée pour Haibara, et regretta presque de ne pas être malade lui aussi.

* * *

"Vous voilà !

Ran accueillit avec un large sourire Conan et ses jeunes amis. Sans plus attendre, elle leur montra le contenu des sacs qu'elle avait ramenés plus tôt sous le regard curieux de Conan. Ce dernier se figea sur place.

 _Des costumes d'Halloween. Bien sûr._

Ayumi poussa un cri de joie, tandis que Genta regretta à voix basse l'absence de nourriture. Mitsuhiko observait avec intérêt des accessoires pour un costume de zombie.

\- Venez-vous changer, dit Ran.

-Allons voir Ai après ! s'exclama Ayumi.

 _Oh non._

Mais Conan n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, un zombie, un dragon, une sorcière et un vampire qui avait l'air de très fortement regretter sa présente situation toquaient à la porte du professeur Agasa. Ce dernier éclata de rire devant la petite bande qui se présentait devant lui.

-Des bonbons ou une farce ! chantonna Ayumi, qui adorait visiblement son costume.

-Comment va Haibara ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

Conan se demandait s'il avait encore le temps de s'enfuir lorsque la voix de la jeune scientifique résonna.

-Je vais mieux.

 _Trop tard._

Le regard azuré de la jeune fille, qui apparut derrière Agasa, passa sur chacun des costumés, et s'arrêta sur Conan. Ai esquissa un léger sourire moqueur. Tandis que les enfants suivaient le professeur à l'intérieur, la jeune fille s'avança vers Conan, frissonnant légèrement dans la brise du soir.

-Le professeur avait prévu la visite et a acheté des bonbons ce matin.

-Je vois.

Le sourire moqueur de la jeune fille s'agrandit.

-Ça te va bien le costume de vampire.

Pour toute réponse, Conan leva les yeux au ciel. Ai eut un petit rire avant de tousser. Le jeune détective s'avança vers elle immédiatement.

-Tu devrais rentrer.

Ai haussa simplement les épaules.

Ayumi apparut soudainement sur le pas de la porte, tenant précieusement un sac que Conan devinait rempli de bonbons, chocolats, et autres sucreries.

-On va faire le tour des habitations ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement très amusée par l'idée.

Mitsuhiko et Genta apparurent bien vite derrière elle, tenant eux aussi le même sachet.

-Tu devrais rentrer Haibara, lui dit Mitsuhiko, inquiet pour la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui sourit en retour.

-Je vais le faire. Amusez-vous bien.

Ayumi sourit à Ai, et lui dit au revoir, avant de sortir de la résidence, suivie de Genta et Mitsuhiko.

Conan constata alors quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas eu de bonbons.

Ai eut un petit rire à nouveau. Elle se rapprocha de Conan, un air malicieux dansant dans ses yeux.

-J'ignorais que tu en voulais. Je pensais que tu préférerais ça.

Elle se pencha vers le visage du jeune garçon, et déposa un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres de Conan.

Ce dernier sentit son visage se réchauffer malgré la fraicheur ambiante, et sourit à la jeune fille.

-Ça me convient aussi, répondit-il avec un léger rire.

La voix d'Ayumi résonna soudainement.

-Conan, tu viens ?!"

Conan leur répondit qu'il arrivait, avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Ai. Cette dernière était déjà presque rentrée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de fermer la porte, tandis que Conan rejoignait ses amis, le cœur léger.

Finalement, la soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée que ça.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain**_

"Eeeh ?!

Telle fut la réaction d'Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta lorsque Ran leur annonça que Conan ne pouvait pas sortir avec eux aujourd'hui.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ayumi, qui avait l'air très déçue.

-Il est malade aujourd'hui, il a du attraper froid hier", répondit Ran avec un sourire triste.

Le concerné, réfugié dans son futon dans la chambre de Kogoro, se mit à tousser. Il venait de recevoir un message d'Ai lui disant qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque voir son expression narquoise le narguer.

 _Tch._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Un OS aujourd'hui pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à un excellent auteur et surtout, un ami merveilleux : Eyto !  
T'es comme un frère pour moi. Donc, voilà du CoAi + Halloween pour toi. J'espère que tu aimeras. J'espère vraiment.

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé mon autre OS ;w; et des bisous !


End file.
